Febuary Air
by RaynaMathews
Summary: What happens when Reids worse nightmare comes back?This is a Morgan/Reid fanfic. includes violence, rape, language, and SLASH. dont read if you dont like.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I realized that I haven't posted any Criminal Minds fanfics at all and they are my fav to read! So I decided to write one. I warn you now this is a M/M, yaoi, guyXguy whatever you want to call it, fanfic so be warned! It is also a Morgan/Reid story. I love Reid/Hotch, but I'm better at writing Morgan/Reid stories. There will be violence and slash! So I'm rating this R just in case. If this isn't your thing, turn back now! (I have also made it so Reid is slightly shorter than Morgan just because I wanted to.) These chapters will be short! I'm working on lots of stuff right now, so I apologize!

I do not own criminal minds, however I do own spencer… haha jkjk… I wish…

Thanks guys for reading! Enjoy!

"Hey pretty boy, what's wrong?" Morgan asked, walking up to the slightly shorter boy.

Reid looked up at him and frowned. "We are out of sugar."

Biting back a laugh at the younger man's pout he reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a box of sugar. "We ain't ever out of sugar, pretty boy, not with you around." He held back a smiled as Reid's face lit up. How did the kid expect him to hide his feelings if he just shows that gorgeous smile around willy nilly? Does he want him to attack him? "Hurry up kid, Garcia has a case."

Morgan walked away as fast as he could, his hands tightening on his own coffee mug. "Damn."

"What's wrong my chocolate Adonis?" a voice asked in a chirpy voice. Morgan gave the blonde a knowing look and she nodded. "Oh, my genius boy is smiling again. I see." She said, like she truly understood. "Hold on boy, you'll get there." She smiled and walked into the conference room, grabbing the clicker on her way. Reid walked in behind them, taking his seat beside Morgan. Garcia threw him a sympathetic look before pulling up 4 pictures of young children. "Alright, these are Spike Ryle, Skylar Robinson, Sara Reigle, and Sky Role." She said, pointing to the two boys and two girls. "They each died from strangulation and multiple puncture wounds to the stomach after being… raped… several times..." She said, holding back a grimace. "The first boy, Spike, was found two years ago. Skylar was found one year ago and Sara and Sky were just recently found this year."

"So he's bringing in his timeline." Rossi mumbled to himself.

"But why? Is he running out of time for something?" Morgan questioned, looking at the file in his hands.

Reid frowned slightly. "Maybe the pleasure isn't lasting long enough anymore. He most likely kept videos or images of the children during the time he wasn't killing, keeping himself pleased, but when it didn't seem to work anymore, he had to kill again, and faster."

Hotch nodded in response. "Alright, wheels up in 10."

"He's a male," Prentiss said, scanning through her files. "Men are usually the ones who become pedophiles as they get older."

Morgan frowned and looked up. "All these children disappeared around the time of 3:30 to 5:00, that's around when work ends or school. He most likely works close or lives around the area."

Hotch nodded, "Children never go willingly unless they know the person though. Look for a teacher, or maybe a school counselor, anyone who can get close to a child without anyone thinking something suspicious. Maybe a police officer or parent."

"There is no victimology though. He's bouncing between girls and boys. Usually pedophiles stick to one gender." Rossi said.

Reid frowned. "Maybe they remind him of someone. A childhood friend? His first? One who got away?"

Morgan couldn't help but notice Reid's eyes narrow slightly at that but ignored it, focusing on the profile. "This guy killed the 4th child only a week after the 3rd. We don't have much time if he's going to keep going by week. We have 4 days."

Hotch nodded, his mouth set tight. "Alright, Morgan, you and Prentiss go interview the parents. Reid, I want you to stay with JJ at the station, set up a perimeter, map the area, where he lives, works, everything. Rossi, you and I are going to the Morgue to find out what we can."

The agents all agreed and continued studying their files, waiting quietly as the jet began to lower in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again. I want to thank you all for adding this story to your favorites! And/or me to your favorites! You guys make me happy haha! I need reviews however! Please review! I need to know if the story line is good or not. The chapters are still going to be short because I am also working on 3 novels, so I'm sorry about that. Please enjoy!

I still do not own criminal minds

"Hi, Mr. Ryle?" Prentiss said as an older man opened the large red door. The agents flashed their badges and smiled sadly. "May we talk to you about your son?"

The man's eyes widened but he nodded, stepping aside to let them inside the small house. "I already told the cops everything I know. However, if there is anything I can do to help,=." His eyes filled with tears and he bit his chapped lips. "I-I can't stand to see any other boys get hurt."

Morgan nodded, "Understandable sir. We just have a few questions. Did you know of anyone Spike saw regularly? Maybe a teacher he stayed after school with or an older student he hung out with a lot?"

His dad seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Spike was a sweet kid, not too many friends, super smart. He got A's in all his classes." The man said proudly before his smile turned to a frown. "He stayed after school a lot to help out other students and talk to teachers. I don't remember him ever staying with just one teacher though. And he never hung out with the older kids. He was only 10."

Prentiss smiled and patted the man's knee. "Thank you sir, that's all we needed."

O

"Each child was stabbed 10 times in the stomach and raped multiple times." The young woman said softly, pulling back the white sheet to expose the body. She looked up at Hotch and frowned. "The only thing I can tell that was the same besides the way of killing was the age. Each child was at least 10 years old. Other than that, I could see nothing that could make this guy kill them."

Hotch looked over at Rossi before looking back at the girl. "Pedophiles usually have a type, whether its age or looks. I guess in this case it's age."

Rossi nodded and frowned picking up his phone. "Rossi." He paused, "Reid? Why didn't you call Hotch? Well we are in the Morgue, there is bad service down here. Alright we're on our way now." He said to the other line. Putting his phone back in his pocket he smiled at the girl. "Thank you, we have to go now." He frowned and left the office, Hotch following behind him. "Reid thinks he found something, Morgan and Prentiss are on their way back to the station as well. They said they found something too."

O

"Morgan, what did you find out?" Hotch said in a stern voice, walking into the room behind Rossi.

Morgan looked up from his files and frowned. "Not much. Each kid was really smart, all A's, stayed after school to tutor. None of their parents had any idea who they were tutoring or which teachers they were seeing after classes." He shrugged. "Not much, but it might add to the victomology."

"Reid?" he turned to the younger agent who was writing furiously on the white board. "Reid?"

Reid turned to face him and his frowns deepened. "The names." He said sadly, writing each child's name on the board in front of them. "It's not the looks or the age. It's the names. It has to be." He mumbled more to himself than to the others.

"Pretty boy, what you talking bout?" Morgan squinted his eyes.

"The names!" the agent said again, slightly angered. "It's the names that draw the unsub in. the names begin it, the age and grades just add to it." He underlined the first letter of each name and frowned. "Look, Spike Ryle, SR." he said, pointing to the names. "Skylar Robinson, SR. Sara Reigle, SR. And Sky Role, SR. Each child has a first name that starts with S and a last name that starts with R. That can't be a coincidence."

Hotch shook his head. "No it can't."

"So we are looking for a teacher?" Prentiss frowned. "Only a teacher would know every kids name right?"

Reid shook his head. "Not necessarily. It could be a principle, maybe a coach." Again Morgan saw something flash behind Reid's mask, but it was gone in a moment. "Most likely a coach. A teacher could easily find a student with the names in a smaller period of time, but this unsub had to wait."

"But for the children or because he was satisfied?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Most likely both."

"But none of the kids played sports. It had to have been a teacher. There was no way a coach could have done this with kids not on his team." Morgan frowned.

"Alright then. Prentiss, you and Reid go interview teachers. Call Garcia on your way, see if any of them had the same teacher, maybe club or after school activity with a certain teacher."

Prentiss nodded and Reid stood. "Yes sir."


	3. authors note

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! I swear I'll update as soon as I can! I've been working on my book which is officially now published! Please check it out! Go onto the website called and type in Belladonna: the beginning by MD Moffitt. Please check it out! They're only 10ish dollars and I really need the publication! I promise I'll update everything soon! Don't worry, I'm working on them all now!


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! Updating! I am sooooooo sorry for having to make you guys wait! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile and make my day sooooo much better! I recently published my first book so I've been super busy! The link will be at the end of this chapter! Please check it out! Anyway, I delay no longer! Here is chapter three, still don't own criminal minds! Enjoy!

Chapter three

"Ma'am? Hello, I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Dr. Reid, we wanted to talk to you about the recent murders?" Emily smiled, greeting the young teacher. She sat across from the woman and waited.

"Oh yes, of course. My it's a terrible thing, I know it has to be terrible for the parents! I would love to help any way I can!" Her blue eyes widened in fright and sadness as she spoke. "Oh, it's just so sad you know! I had Sky and Spike in my class, they were great kids! Always did their homework and followed the rules. They were best friends I tell you. I couldn't separate them if I wanted to. Smart kids in this town tend to stick to eachother."

Raising an eyebrow, Reid frowned. "Why is that?"

Ms. Hawthorn, the teacher, sighed. "Being smart in a town like this is not a good thing, even at this age. You know too much and you're immediately bullied. The main goal in this town for kids now a days is to get out of it. Getting good grades and going to college is the only way to get out though."

Nodding, Prentiss pulled out a pad of paper. "Did they hang out with the other children? Skylar Robinson or Sara Reigle?"

The teacher shook her head. "I'm not sure. I didn't have them in this class. I also teach choir though and I had Sara and Ky in my choir class. They were wonderful students, voices of the angels. But I didn't have Sky or Spike in that class. I'm sorry. Sara and Ky didn't really like each other though if that helps. They were always at each other's throats. They always wanted to be better than the other, though I suspect that could be the mothers fault. Both of the girls' mothers hated eachother."

"Did all four of them frequent at a certain spot that their parents don't know about? Reid asked.

She thought for a moment.

And thought again, Reid was starting to get impatient.

Finally, she shook her head. "Not that I can remember. Spike was in band and spent a lot of time in the choir room because the piano was there, but never at the same time as the girls. Sky though liked to go watch him sometimes."

"Alright, thank you ma'am." Emily said as she stood, tucking the pad of paper into her pocket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." She said, a saddened look on her young face.

Emily gave her a soft smile. "It's no problem, you helped a lot, thank you." And with that, they left. Emily turned to Reid and sighed. "I don't think she did it, she was too distraught and seemed very… out of it, like her mind didn't want to face the fact that they were dead."

"According to the principle here, teachers are really close to their students. Parents here don't really pay attention to their kids, it's a bad neighborhood." Reid mumbled looking around. "Let's check out the choir room."

Nodding, Prentiss followed the man to the room.

"Have you and Morgan gotten together yet? She asked, holding the door open for him. Staring at her with wide eyes, Reid froze. "What?" She asked, frowning. "Oh do not tell me you haven't noticed! The man can hardly keep his eyes off you! Have you noticed he always is near you? Or that whenever you get coffee, so does he? Come on, don't tell me you can't see it!"

Reid frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Morgan is completely and utterly straight. I can promise you that. Here look at this."

Changing the subject, Reid kneeled down to observe the back of the piano. Etched into the dark wood, most likely with a pen from the looks of it were small initials. 'SR 3 SR'. Reid frowned. "I suspect that would be Spike and Sky since the other girls hate each other. I wonder, does the choir class here have a teacher and a piano player?"

"Yeah," Prentiss mumbled. "Hawthorn can't play so they hired someone to play for them, an accompanist I think they called him. Older guy, probably late 30's to early 40's. he was out of town during the first two murders though. Besides, the principle says he doesn't talk to the students. He comes to work, plays the piano then leaves. She's seen him on occasion staying to practice a few pieces of music, but only once in a while."

Nodding, Reid pulled out his phone as it vibrated. Hotch was calling.

"Reid."

"_you and Prentiss need to come back now. Another child has been taken. We found no body so we suspect that he'll keep her for a few days, but we don't have long to find her."_

"What's her name?" Spencer asked, motioning for Prentiss to follow him out to the SUV.

"_Sheryl Ross."_

Hoped you liked it! Here's the link to my book! Please check it out! I'll be updating much more now that I'm done with it! Thank you!

.com/product/paperback/belladonna-the-beginning/18828019?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/3


	5. Chapter 4

Yay, more RS's! hope people are seeing the pattern! Haha, anyway here's the next chapter. I'm trying to write fast and make up for all those months I made you guys go without my story! Ah I'm sorry! I feel bad now, anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'll have more chapters up soon, so here you go!

Chapter Four

"_It's okay Spencer, I'm here, no need to be frightened. Just sit still and be a good little boy okay?" The deep voice laughed. _

"_Who's that? Who's there?"_

_Glancing around, spencer frowned at the darkness. He never liked the dark, he'd only admitted it once, but he was terrified. It wasn't really the darkness that scared him though, or even the absence of light, but more what lives inside the darkness. All the evil, the pain and horror. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to know it was real._

"_Don't cry Spencer. You know who I am, you always knew who I was. Now look what you've done, they're dead because of you." The darkness opened up to a small little room, scattered across the floors were various bodies and copious amounts of blood._

"_Look what you did Spencer. You killed them. You did this. You should have stayed with me. If you wouldn't have left, they wouldn't be dead. Look what you did."_

"_I didn't do it!" Spencer cried, backing up against the wall. "I didn't do it! I didn't kill anyone! Morgan!" He glanced around, hoping to see the man who always swooped in to his rescue, hoping to see the man he loved. Where was he? "Morgan! Morgan help me!"_

_Widening his eyes, the boy sank to the floor, watching as the bodies of the children slowly got up and began walking towards him._

"_You did this." They whispered in dead, broken voices. "You killed us. You killed us. You killed us."_

_Spencer curled up into a ball, his head shaking rapidly. "I didn't! I didn't kill you! Morgan! Morgan! Get them away! Get them out, morgan!"_

"Come on pretty boy, wake up."

A few moments later, Spencer shot up in bed, his eyes wide and breath short. "Ah!"

Morgan jumped back before leaning in to put his hands on the younger man's face. "Spence? Hey, can you hear me?" At his frightened nod and frantic eyes, Morgan continued. "Don't worry kid, it was just a nightmare. You're okay. You're here with the team, we're in a hotel. We won't let anything happen to you, got it?"

Reid nodded slowly, trying to catch his breath and keep the tears from spilling from his eyes.

What was that? Why was his nightmares coming back now? What did _he_ have to do with the murders?

"Listen, I'll go get you some coffee okay?" Morgan suggested.

Never turn down a good coffee. "Okay, i… I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Spencer said, standing up to make his way to the said room. He stared at himself in the mirror then at the bag on the sink. He'd swore he wouldn't do it. He promised Morgan and Hotch and Prentiss and JJ. He promised them all he'd thrown them out, that he'd stopped.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a small vial.

He had stopped, he only carried them around to remind him that he needs to be strong. Or, that's what he liked to tell himself. He never did like drugs in the first place. He had those same nightmares when he was younger too and he paid for it, the scars across his wrists proved that. He didn't have access to medication back then though. Now he did. It was an escape, a terrible escape that shouldn't be allowed. He was risking everything, his job, his friends, his life. But he couldn't help it. The urge was too strong. "I can't…" He told himself, pulling a syringe from the bag as well and filling it up. He swore he'd never do it again, but the nightmares… the nightmares were too…

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

Spencer jumped, dropping the syringe onto the counter. His heart raced wildly and he sighed.

He'd have to thank Morgan later, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Not if it risked losing everything he held dear. "I'm done, hold on." He muttered, shoving the now empty syringe and the vial back into the bag.

Morgan smiled as he walked out, holding up a cup of coffee. "Sugar with a bit of coffee in it."

"What did you find on the piano guy, Garcia?" Hotch asked, leaning over the table and looking at his paper. The others waited, listening to the clicking of the blonde's computer behind the phone.

"Alright, this guy is seriously creepy over the top. He's been arrested for small crimes, stealing, driving while intoxicated, possession of illegal drugs. Oh, in 2003 he had a restraining order put on him from some woman down the street, claimed he was watching her from her window. He went to jail a while ago, but the file's been like seriously buried so I can't find out why. He barely even qualified at being the piano player for the school because of his past, but he got a letter written by his parole officer saying he was a 'changed man'. Yeah right. Anyway, that's all I could find other than his address, but no one's lived there for years."

Prentiss frowned, watching Reid stand and grab another cup of coffee, his hands shaking slightly.

"What was his name again, Garcia?" She asked.

"Henry Plavill with two l's."

There was a loud crash and a cry of pain a second after the name was spoken. Everyone looked over to see a very wide eyed Reid, his hands shaking wildly and a shattered coffee pot at his feet. "What was that?" Garcia asked over the phone. "What was it? Hello?"

"Reid? Are you alright?" Hotch asked, his soul piercing eyes warning the boy not to lie to him.

He did anyway. "Y-yeah sorry, I'm okay. I didn't get much sleep last night, must have dropped it… I'm just… I'm going to go change, I have coffee all over me."

And with that, he was gone, disappearing out of the room and towards his hotel.

It wasn't long before he made it to the bathroom, his hands practically vibrating as he ripped open the bag on the counter and filled the syringe. Sitting on the floor against the door, he sighed. He shouldn't be doing this. Henry couldn't get him anymore, he had moved on to other kids. It was his fault though, it was all Spencer's fault.

He thought about using his belt to tie around his arm, but decided not to, he needed it too bad, he wanted it.

A moment later, the empty syringe fell to the floor, the small hole in his arm barely bleeding. The feeling was heavenly.


End file.
